The technology explained below was examined by the present inventor when completing the present invention, and the outline is as follows.
Some transistors are called the power transistor which can send big current. Especially this power transistor is used in the circuit for motor drives used by car etc. in recent years, and the demand is large.
In Patent Reference 1, the semiconductor device which includes one semiconductor chip which has a power transistor in one package is disclosed.
The structure in which the semiconductor chip which has a power transistor, and the semiconductor chip which has the circuit for control were accommodated in one package is disclosed by Patent References 2 and 3.
[Patent Reference 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 8-213614
[Patent Reference 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 7-250485
[Patent Reference 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 9-102571